The present inventive concepts relate to apparatuses and methods for measuring a thickness and, more particularly, to apparatuses and a methods for measuring thicknesses of individual layers in a stacked structure using a femto-second laser.
As the semiconductor device becomes complicated and finely patterned, thicknesses of respective layers in a semiconductor device have affected the total package size and performance of the chip depending on its thickness. Accordingly, a gap height between the chips needs to be precisely measured.